Strawberry Watermelon
by Neytah-chama
Summary: How could i ever tell her? How i really, truly felt?
1. Part 1: Fred's POV

'Well, isn't she cute?' That was the first thing I thought when I saw her. A cute, innocent first year. A muggle-born, new to the world of wizardry, who acted like she knew it all. That was my first impression of Hermione Granger.

When she'd walk down the hall, she'd have a bounce in her step. Her brown curls would fall over the books she was carrying, on her way to her next class. When she started hanging out with 'Ronniekins', I thought it was cute. Our dear little Ronnie, and his sweet brunette girl-friend. We'd tease him on this, to which he'd blush, and blatantly deny.

Came along 6th year. I'd never noticed before then in that way. She had grown up, and gone from cute to pretty. Her smile became captivating, her laugh like music. As she and Ron argued, I wondered how Ron couldn't see. Why he couldn't see everything he had.

I really fell in love with her the night of the Yule Ball. She was an angel; I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. On the arm of Viktor Krum, dancing, I had never seen her so happy, so beautiful.

I never got a chance to dance with her.

I admired her from a distance. Watching her with Harry and Ron, never getting a chance to be alone with her, or to somehow express how I feel. It's the only thing I ever felt shy about in my life. George was the only one who could tell. "Dude," he'd say, "just talk to her."

Life went on. George and I started our joke shop. Still, whenever I saw her, I got butterflies in my stomach. Somehow, I couldn't move on. With the fame of the joke shop, there were plenty of girls who wanted to get to know me. But the only one I wanted to know was her.

She was all I could think about when she was missing. Lost with Harry and Ron on some heroic mission, I couldn't not worry. I kept working, kept fighting, kept on a goofy smile. I didn't show to anyone how I was feeling. Except George knew. George could tell. "Dude," he'd say, "Wow."

And 'wow' pretty much summed it up. How did I fall for this girl, my little brother's best friend, so hard, for so long? How did I find myself in this predicament, years later, still loving her?

Her. She was all I could think about during the battle of Hogwarts. Her face her smile, her laugh. I thought of how her shampoo made her hair smell like strawberry-watermelon, and the pink of her tongue when she'd stick it out at me. Would I ever see her again? I wondered where she was, if she was okay, if she was lying in a distant hallway, killed by a Death Eater. The thought of the latter was almost too much to bear. I wondered if I'd ever be able to tell her. I wondered if she'd ever feel the same way.

Then I turned.

And saw a flash of green light.

* * *

><p><strong>An: this was so much longer on paper! D: but i hoped you liked it even though it was a bit sad. i have a second chapter narrated by Hermione, that I'm thinking of posting, do you think i should? Please review! Even if you're not like a master critique-er, even a simple 'i really liked it!' or 'that was amazing!' will make my day. thanks!**

**~Neytah**


	2. Part 2: Hermione's POV

_Part 2: Hermione's POV_

Why would I like him? He was ½ of a goofy, immature duo, two years older than me, and my best friend's older brother. I knew he was off limits. I knew there'd never be anything between us.

He had the cutest, dorkiest smile. He'd joke around, never be serious. That was the complete opposite of me, we'd never be compatible. So what if he was cute, looks aren't everything! That was what I thought, as my young, first year self.

I grew up, obviously. I was always with Harry and Ron, and he became the annoying older brother. The annoying older brother that I secretly liked.

How could I say something? 'Hey Ron, I happen to have a huge crush on your older brother!' Yeah, I'm sure he'll take that well. So I'd sneak my glances at Fred and admire him from a distance. These feelings would surely fade, right?

He graduated. And I was sure everything I'd felt for him was over. I had bigger problems. Trying to kill Voldemort was a huge priority; I didn't have time for petty, grade school crushes. But alone at night, staring at the ceiling, I'd think of him. His quirky smile, his goofy laugh. His shiny red hair and how I'd always wished I could play with it.

I remember once at his joke shop. I was looking at the display of love potions, and for a second, I wondered what would happen if I used one on him. I pushed the thought away. How could I think such a thing? But still, I wished, somehow, we could be together.

At the battle, I had a lot on my mind. Is Harry okay, will we find the horcrux… but in the back of my head, I wondered if he was okay. It's stupid, I told myself. He'll be able to take care of himself fine. I shouldn't worry.

Ron kissed me in the chamber. It was sudden, and afterwards, all I could do was smile, not knowing what else to do. If I could never have Fred, then I'd probably be with Ron anyways.

After the battle, I quickly found the Weasleys. I needed to know if he was okay.

I wished it was George lying there, on the stretcher. I know how terrible that sounds, how mean. But why'd it have to be him? Why?

He was laying there, eyes closed. He'd never laugh again, never smile. Never do all the things I loved. Why him? Why?

It was hard for George. It was hard for Ron. It was hard for all of the Weasleys.

It was hard for me. I had to hide all the pain I was feeling, be there for Ron. Because supposedly, I was in love with Ron, not the boy lying dead on the stretcher.

I stayed with Fred for a moment, after everyone left. I'd never seen him so peaceful. Lying there, like he was sleeping. Upon touching he was cold, the beat in his chest annulled.

I leaned down and kissed him, his lips cold and lifeless. And then it was over. I would never have Fred Weasley, the boy I had loved for so long. I got up and walked away, leaving behind a dream, accepting my future. But I never stopped loving him. And I never will.

* * *

><p><strong>An:hope everyone liked the second part! i'll be posting an epilogue soon. as i said last chapter, please review!, it means the world^^**

**~Neytah**


	3. Epilogue

_Epilogue: George's POV_

Ron got married today. My little brother, married to the girl of his dreams.

That was Fred's dream too. It's been years. Years since the battle of Hogwarts. Years since Fred died. And years later, I'm still the only one that knows Fred's secret. I wonder, if Fred was here today, if you would've stood, said 'I object'. But we'll never know, will we? Because life goes on, her life will go on, my life will go on—without him. And we'll never know.


End file.
